A Brighter Tomorrow
by Manika-on-a-whim
Summary: Anemone finally realises about her feelings for Dominic and decides to take a step towards a brighter future...


**Posted on: 16/05/17**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I don't know if people check out Eureka 7 fanfics anymore but I always wanted to write something about DomiAne, my fav E7 pairing. If by chance you have stumbled upon this fic and are currently reading this, then please don't forget to leave a Review. THANK YOU! :3**

* * *

 **A Brighter Tomorrow**

* * *

With a serious, scrutinising-look, Dominic tried to conceal his concerns and watched the frail, pink-haired girl through the monitor of the computer room inside their base. He has been living with Dewey ever since the loss of his parents during those apocalyptic times. All throughout these years his resolve to serve the United Federation's leader remained strong. But then, the sudden entrance of one of his boss's experiments wavered his will. Everything began changing when he was appointed to take responsibility for this one certain experiment— a girl with mesmerizing pale, purple-colored irises and equally beautiful cherry-blossom hair.

He is entranced by everything about her. Her exotic features, her perfectly lithe body, her slender waist, her long, creamy legs, her rare smiles, her excitement everytime she tastes a new variety of sweets..just everything that she is, draws him towards her. And before he could realise what he was binding himself into, it was too late as she had already managed to wrap him around her dainty fingers in intricate tangles. Thus, he fell for her... And it is these intense feelings brewing in his heart that are making his concerns rise even further.

The girl has to go through another one of those tests which will check her vitals and infuse some extra meds into her body if required. It is nothing to worry about as it is only a sort of regular-basis health check-up for the girl but his instincts are constantly pricking his nerves, trying to warn him in their own language about something bad that is about to occur.

He continually tried pushing away the nagging intuitions and focused his attention on the computer's huge monitor. At that very instant, he heard a piercing cry emerging through the speakers in the room and realised that the girl of his concerns was writhing wildly under the numerous examination tools and devices that were posed right at her contorting face.

"Anemone!" He yelled in anxiety.

The long, gray-braided leader of their Federation turned his head slightly towards the young lieutenant. He hadn't expected such kind of emotional distress from one of his best soldiers, so he tried to console the young boy.

"Second Lieutenant Sorel, you need not worry. The girl is doing fine." He commanded.

But Dominic found it hard to believe and he found it even harder to control the erratic pumping of his heart. "But Sir, Anemone-"

"I suppose your job is to only take care of that little lab rat." Dewey scoffed and then in a strict tone, he ordered, "You can leave the rest to me. Do I need to remind you that I am the one leading this organisation?"

"No..Sir." The young lieutenant answered in a tight tone.

With that said, everyone turned their attention away from the small argument and looked back on the screen. By now, Anemone was already screaming in pain, kicking maniacally at the various test equipments.

"Dominic! Do something! Stop this pain. Stop iiitttttt!" She cried. She was calling for _him_!

A member of their unit went down into the cell to inject her with some kind of painkiller. But before the guy could even pull out the syringe, the poor soul got punched in his face by a very livid pink-haired test subject.

"Sir Please!" Dominic requested in panic.

"Dammit" Dewey cursed under his breath and turned around to face away from his workers.

"Stop the tests right now." He ordered, "And Second Lieutenant...go stop that thing before it destroys the whole room."

Dominic stood shocked for a split second before hurriedly taking-off in the direction of Anemone's cell.

* * *

Anemone had been lying patiently on the stretcher of the testing lab, waiting to quickly get over with all the bizarre experiments that the scientists wanted to perform on her body. She had always tried protesting against their weird examinations but Dewey insisted otherwise. He said that these examinations are what make her so good, so pure, so...important to their organization. And Anemone has always been an attention-lover so she agreed on letting them use her body for their experimentations.

She had been absolutely calm and collected about the tests but then all of a sudden _it_ started taking over her. Originating from the shoulders, it crept like vines, ensnaring her throat and nape and from there, it slithered across her jaw to finally spread all over her head. It is this unexpected surge of pain that shoots into her head and even affects portions of her neck and shoulders. And as it is way too excruciating for her to handle, it overpowers her body.

Unable to control herself, Anemone began writhing wildly on the stretcher. When her shoulders began shaking, her agonised screams engulfed the whole chamber as she tried to suppress the vigorous throbbing in her head. A certain young, black-haired lieutenant's presence is what she wants in times like these.

She cried for help to the only person whom she knew, would do anything for her, "Dominic! Do something! Stop this pain. Stop iiitttttt!"

A low-ranked officer entered the room to help her but before he could even pull out the syringe containing her antidote, she punched him in his face and he fell. She doesn't want to do this but the pain arises anger in her and lashing out at the others is the only method known to her to control her frantic emotions. But unlike the boy who always tends to her needs, this worker did not return. He stood up immediately and ran away from the room. Nobody ever tries to understand her anger. Everyone just treats her like a lifeless object that is only required to be fed to give good outputs to them. Yes! No one cares about her. They only care about her tasks and if she has succeeded in completing them or not. Because if she performs well in her tasks then they are the ones who will be rewarded. She on the other hand, will only receive fake compliments from Dewey.

Tears began seeping down her cheeks not because of the excruciating pain that she felt in every part of her body. But because of the treatment she receives from the members of the UF. She continued thrashing her arms and legs to somehow ease the pain but none of it worked. Just when she was about to give-up on herself, the door to the laboratory slammed open and in came the boy she has been pining for all this time. He reached her side in an instant and found her clawing her fingernails into the leather of the stretcher, trying to relieve herself from bits of the pain.

"Anemone! Stop moving!" He ordered.

"But it hurts. Dominic it hurts so much!" She complained with tears.

"It won't. Just let me-"

Before the young lieutenant could even finish his words, the girl angrily shoved him away, making him crash into a nearby table. She gasped, realising that she has hurt him again. She always _does_..even when she doesn't want to.

He groaned, rubbing his back and returned towards her nonetheless. This is exactly what she likes about him. Inspite of bearing with her everyday tantrums, he comes back to her...and this is what makes him different from the other members of the UF. He will always be around to save her...no matter what.

Not even Dewey does this much for her.

As Dominic squared his shoulders and walked back towards her, she felt somewhat intimidated by every step he took. His expression was more determined this time as he reached her and with a single hand, pulled her up into a standing position. She was about to protest when suddenly she collided into something hard. Tilting her head up, her confused amethyst irises met his cool, pale-gray ones as she found herself pressed flush against his shockingly taut chest. At that revelation, her confusion began fading and her irises turned into narrow slits, slowly brimming with anger. She was ready to attack him with her barrage of questions but was interrupted by his next words.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be alright." He murmured softly and began stroking her long pink tresses soothingly.

She was surprised by his sudden act of gentleness but soon, she relaxed into his arms. This is why she has fallen for him. Even though, she always gives him a hard time, she really has developed strong feelings of affection for this particular officer of the UF. All because he is a complete contradiction to the other officers. Unlike the other workers here, Dominic has always treated her kindly. He gives her a warmth that no one ever tried to show her. He makes her believe in his strength...And his strength makes her trust in everything that he is...She feels so good in his presence...so alive like she doesn't need to listen to anyone's words but her own heart(if she has one)...And above all she feels happy...

After a full minute, she confidently snaked her arms around his torso in order to return his embrace and closed her eyes. She sunk her head further into the leather of his black jacket. For a moment, he was surprised by her unusually _nice_ behaviour towards him but then, he smiled. Making sure that Anemone was busy tightening her arms around him, the young officer fished-out the syringe containing her medicine and sneakily injected it into her body via the receptor on her neck. She flinched and shot her eyes open to look-up at him in disappointment and pain.

He smiled apologetically at her and asked, "How do you feel now?"

She frowned, pushing herself away from him and walked past him out of the room. And all he could do was stand there, feeling as if he had betrayed her trust and watched her walk away...

.

.

It was nearly time for an evening snack now and Anemone had still not shown-up. After that small act of his, she has been avoiding him like a flu. Dominic sighed at the thought of her being mad at him, although she doesn't really like him much. As far as he knows, only Gulliver has been lucky enough to gain her genuine affections. But for some reason, the thought of her never reciprocating his feelings didn't unsettle him. It doesn't really matter to him if she is just as fond of him as he is. He knows that he loves her. He knows that she will never acknowledge this. But he also knows that loving someone doesn't mean that they do the same for you. Loving someone means doing it because one wants to, without caring about the consequences. And so, he took a deep breath and began trailing down the halls, towards the cabin of the only girl he'll ever let into his heart.

After a polite knock on the door, he waited for her response, which obviously didn't come. He sighed again, knowing that it is upto him to make their relationship return to the way it was. Thus, he decided to take the initiative.

"I'm coming in." He spoke loud enough to be heard by the occupants on the other side of the door and finally turned the knob to walk in.

As expected, he found the young LFO controller, lying on her bed, gently stroking the fat belly of her pet sloth. But the air around her was not the same..It was different...To the others, she would seem to be normal but for Dominic, this is weird, this is wrong... She looks much more pale than her usual complexion. She looks tired! And her eyes..they appear to be dead...It looks exactly like what the members of UF want her to be— a breathing, rag-doll. And this is what she appears to be turning into...

Without caring about her cranky attitude, Dominic rushed to the bed and shakily, placed a palm on her shoulder. She didn't respond, she made absolutely no move to push him or punch him or anything like that to get him away. And she wasn't looking at him. Heck! He doubted if she was even looking at anything! It was as if she was staring into space, eyeing nothing...Her usually lively irises barely had that glimmer. Something began aching inside his chest and he gulped in anticipation. He didn't want this. It's practically impossible for him to see her in such condition. He wants to do something..anything...just to bring her back to the bubbly girl that she usually is.

"Ane-"

"Do you hate me?"

She asked, cutting him off before he could finish. He blinked in confusion.

" _Do you hate me_ , Dominic?" She asked again, letting Gulliver run out of her arms.

"I-uh-wh-whhat?!" He asked, completely surprised at her unexpected query all of a sudden.

"Everyone seems to hate me. They only treat me well to gain something for their own selves. They all hate me..." She spoke in a voice so low that it was barely audible to his sensitive ears.

The palm that had been resting on her shoulder trembled as he spoke, "No one hates you-"

"Then why isn't Dewey here?!" She interrupted him again, "Why is it always you who comes in to check up on me but not Dewey? He treats me well but for some unknown reason, he never shows up in times that I need him the most..."

He watched a tear slowly glide down her smooth cheek. She took a long breath and spoke again, "He...he doesn't care...", she paused to scoff, "No one cares..."

He was about to counter her belief but she began again, "Nobody gives a damn! Not even a single-mmphhmmm.."

He silenced her by forcing a kiss upon her lips. She tried pulling him off of herself but he was far stronger and didn't let her, making her finally give in..

" _I do_." He spoke firmly when he broke the kiss and surprisingly, she craned her neck to finally meet his gaze. He didn't falter and continued staring deep into the light-purple shade of her irises. Unknown to him, she was doing the same, searching desperately for something in his pale, grey eyes. The hand that he had on her shoulder now began moving down, stroking her arm in a soothing manner, making its descent towards her small palm. He entangled their fingers together and tightened his grip on her palm as his gaze became more determined, more intense, more intimate...

"I care..." He stated.

And that was enough to clear all her doubts. The stiffness in her muscles began fading away,the glimmer in her eyes began returning and the sadness in her tone began moulding into hope. Just those two words made her feel better. The young man on the other hand lowered his head to reach the level of her face and slowly sealed his lips with hers yet again. He was compelled to. She hadn't expected this from him. Not again..Not after she bit him the last time he tried...

Dominic kept pressing his lips harder onto hers, trying to express his emotions with this one act of intimacy. And if she wants to shove him away or bite him again, she can. He isn't afraid of rejection anymore because atleast now, she is understanding more and more about Dewey's true nature. It wouldn't take long for her to realise who is actually concerned about her. He can still hope- no- he _will_ keep hoping that someday she will return his feelings just as strongly as he wishes for her to...

Busy with his thoughts, he failed to notice how she responded to his kiss. Bracing her body upwards by her hands, she pressed her lips against his with equal fervour. She wants this..She wants this just as much as he does..She wants to understand what these new emotions are..these new feelings that she can experience only when he is around...

 _It must be a dream_ , he thought angstily for she would never kiss him back in reality but he tried to accept the feel of her returning the gesture. And in that moment, how she wished he would understand..understand that all of this is actually happening...

When he finally pulled back, he noticed the disappointment in her irises. Is it because he broke their kiss too soon? Nonetheless, she didn't express her displeasure in words and instead, curved her now plump lips up into a small, (he can't believe this) shy smile.

"Dominic, th-thaa-thank you! For being here for me.." She gratified with another smile— a genuine smile! Wait! Did she just stutter? And did just compliment him? There was also the hint of a blush on her usually pale cheeks and he found himself in an utter state of disbelief.

"Y-You..You're welcome.." He muttered, still shocked at the soft expression he was witnessing on her face and before he could even comprehend, she pecked him on the lips and smiled again, trying her best to reassure that _.real_...But instead of receiving a smile in return, she was gifted by the sight of a wide-eyed, shocked expression on his extremely red face. He placed his fist over his lips and fake-coughed to calm himself down and then turned away from her.

"I..I'll bring some snacks for you..." He mumbled in a barely audible tone and exited the room. All the while, the pinkette watched him with amusement and elation of finally being able to do something for her own sake..for _their_ sake.. _and_..for the sake of a brighter tomorrow...

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed reading. Do leave a review..:3**

 **Request if you'd like me to write more about them..:)**

 **Until Next Time...**

 **~Manika**


End file.
